Heretofore there have been many, many different kinds of auxiliary coverings provided for windows, and many of such coverings are of the class of articles described as storm windows and which are secured, usually, to the outer surface of the window frames and are permanently affixed thereto. In some instances, people have provided just flexible plastic sheets attached over windows and window frame units for providing a sealing layer thereover and such plastic sheets have been positioned with a number of different crude devices or attaching strips at marginal portions of the plastic sheets.
It also has been proposed heretofore to attach a substantially rigid transparent plastic sheet to a window frame by use of substantially rigid plastic edge members that are suitably attached to the window frame and with such edging means or attaching units having interengaging rib means thereon whereby inwardly extending edge flanges on these attaching strips can be brought into engagement with each other and with the rigid plastic sheet positioned over the window opening. This plastic edge or positioning strip may be attached to the window frame by a cushioned adhesive attachment strip.
Thus, many types of plastic sheet covers that have been used heretofore have been relatively poorly made, or they have been quite unattractive in design or they have not been suitable for easy application to a plurality of different types of windows for low cost, but effective storm window protection for the windows.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved auxiliary covering assembly for windows, and to provide these coverings or storm window attachment units made from attractive frame means that can be readily attached to the window frame to effectively position a plastic sheet in tensioned condition over a window and/or window frame for an auxiliary covering thereover.
Another object of the invention is to provide an auxiliary covering for a window that can be attached to a fixedly positioned window frame in which a window is movably positioned and wherein the covering material is provided on the inside surface of the window and building in which the window is located.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a releasable type of frame means for plastic sheets and wherein the frame means will just bond or engage with the plastic sheets to form a seal therewith but which seal can be released and the frame members removed if it is desired to disassemble or remove the auxiliary window covering.
Another object of the invention is to provide an attachment frame means by which a low cost flexible plastic sheet can be used in a storm window assembly mounted either inside or outside of a building to seal the window in its associated building structure.
Yet other objects of the invention are to provide special frame strips for mounting auxiliary coverings over windows and wherein a pair of plastic sheets can be mounted in substantial parallel relation to each other over a given window; to provide relatively inexpensive but durable frame means for forming low cost but durable storm window construction systems; and to provide an effective, easily practiced method of assembly of protective sealed layers over a window frame unit.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.